Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo
" |image= Phin, Ferb and Izzy go to the future.jpg |caption= Phineas, Ferb and Isabella in the time machine. |season= 2 |production= 214 |broadcast= 72 |story= Scott Peterson |ws= Kaz Kim Roberson |director= Zac Moncrief |us= September 25, 2009 |xd= September 21, 2009 |international= November 14, 2009 (Disney XD Spain) | arc= "Rollercoaster" | adapt= Quantum Boogaloo | dvd= | iTunes= }} Phineas and Ferb travel to the future to find a tool that fuses metal with wood. There they encounter a 35-year old Candace who follows them back through time and finally busts her brothers as they are building their rollercoaster, but also accidentally foils Agent P's plan to defeat Dr. Doofenshmirtz, setting off a chain reaction that turns the future into a dystopian society. Episode Summary and Fred.]] Phineas and Ferb are in the backyard with Baljeet, making a "superstructure." Phineas says they need a tool that fuses metal and wood, which will only be available 20 years into the future. Baljeet reveals his formula for time travel, which is not yet perfected. Phineas suggests they use the museum time machine as they did once previously. Baljeet leaves angrily saying "Well, thank you for inviting me!" angry that he was not included before. The boys and Isabella, who has just arrived with her usual query, leave for the museum, with a somewhat insane Candace following them. There, they depart for the future, with Candace staying behind to bust them when they return, right at that spot (or perhaps a little to the left). In the future, Phineas leaves Isabella with the time machine, claiming she's "the only one they can trust." However, Isabella, in a fit of lovestruck absentmindedness, right after leans against the machine's lever, and departs for the past. Phineas surveys the changes made to Danville before spying an older, calmer Candace, along with her children Amanda, Xavier and Fred in the backyard. Amanda complains about how Xavier and Fred are wasting their summer vacation, then complains to Candace that the boys never do anything. Phineas and Ferb talk to their future nephews, and are disappointed by their lack of imagination of what to do with their vacation and offer suggestions (with a little help from Bowling for Soup). Xavier and Fred decide to build bumper cars that travel in the 5th dimension, and give Phineas a wood-metal fuser. Candace spies the young Phineas and Ferb through the window (as usual) while talking to still-friend Stacy (who has become the president of Uruguay), and goes to spy on them. Once she gets spotted, she runs to get future Linda in order to finally bust the boys. Isabella returns to the future at the museum, displaying various time-travel souvenirs, as the boys climb in. Future Candace drags Linda through the future museum just in time, but Linda gets distracted by an old dinosaur bone and misses the time machine disappearing. Back in the present, a parallel scene unfolds with present Candace and Linda: Mom misses the arrival, remarking on the size of the dinosaur whose bone was unearthed, which is the one the future Linda remarks about (actually, the size of one bone turns out to be no guarantee). Meanwhile, in the future museum, without a time machine, Professor Onassis arrives with his original time machine, just invented, and decides to settle in this time period: corn dogs are a reality at last. Future Candace immediately borrows it to go to the day of the roller coaster to bust Phineas and Ferb—it was the very first day of summer vacation. Events in the present appear as originally seen in "Rollercoaster". But just after Young Candace screams at the barren pillar where the rollercoaster ad once was, Future Candace takes Linda outside so she can see the actual rollercoaster for herself. Linda is horrified and starts making calls to get Phineas and Ferb busted. This has the catastrophic side effect of causing the helicopter which Perry had used to lift the giant magnet to change course, making Perry miss with the grappling hook and get hit by the giant ball of tin foil while Dr. Doofenshmirtz jumps to the lower roof of his building, exclaiming, "I'm alive!". Meanwhile, they climb down from part of the rollercoaster track where they stopped at and Linda scolds Phineas and Ferb for their recklessness, telling them that they're in big trouble. Future Candace returns to her time, satisfied with her work. However, that joy is short-lived once she notices the bleak world she's returned to with the museum disassembled due to a law disallowing museums that have nothing to do with Doofenshmirtz. She learns that Phineas and Ferb getting busted caused outraged parents to overreact and ban creativity, eventually child-proofing children. This, and (as an elder Major Monogram explains to Perry after failing another mission) Agent P being in a body cast for 18 months allowed Doofenshmirtz to get the upper hand - he has become the new Emperor of the Tri-State Area. Among his various edicts are that everyone must wear lab coats, change their name to Joe (the easier for Heinz to say "How're ya doin', Joe?"), and bask in his glory whenever passing his statue. To make things worse, he forced the Agency to swear an oath to obey him and has them under full surveillance, leaving Perry to fail more on his missions against Doofenshmirtz and becoming extremely demoralized for the rest of his life. Bad Future Candace returns to the present to stop herself from barging into the supermarket to bust her brothers. She succeeds with the time machine (now removed to a junkyard—it arrives back as the first item of junk is deposited in a park), and both Candaces hide behind a car to watch events proceed unaltered: now they see how the helicopter snatched the rollercoaster. Bad Future Candace tells Good Future Candace about the future, and they agree they must stop altering the past. They rush to the "junkyard" time machine to return to the future, but now it gets smashed by the giant tin foil ball. Figuring Phineas and Ferb are their only hope of returning home, they go to the backyard after Linda sees the boys under the tree but before the tree explodes. Phineas is shocked at there being two mature versions of Candace, and they explain their situations. Phineas points out that, since the bad future will no longer happen, that Bad Future Candace should cease to exist, which immediately happens: "Oh darn." Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and the now-only-Future Candace go to the museum to fix the time machine that's still sitting there, and young Candace follows behind. She tries to convince Future Candace to come back with her to bust the boys, but she explains that she no longer has any interest in busting them. Disappointed, she tags along in the time travel to the future. In the future, Young Candace triumphantly rushes to find Linda, being the only proof she needs to bust Phineas and Ferb. The boys and Isabella follow her to maintain the time-space continuum. Linda is shocked at Candace being so young, while the children are shocked at Linda's oldness. Young Candace is disappointed that the boys receive no punishment, but settles for the fact that the boys were, indeed, busted. At the museum, before returning to the present, Future Candace gets the boys to promise never to time travel to the future again. Isabella disappears for a brief while, reappearing later in the time machine with a soda. Amanda then mentions how Isabella looks a lot like her and her brothers' Aunt Isabella, which she takes to mean that she and Phineas get married as adults. However, Candace points out that Isabella could still be the kids' aunt by marrying Ferb, which Ferb cheerfully acknowledges with a sly gesture, leaving Isabella speechless. The boys go home, and we get a brief look at the hyper-dimensional bumper cars that Xavier and Fred build and comment to their sister that they doing nothing and she says that they still never do anything. Future Candace tells her daughter to give it a rest and Linda comments that it brings back memories. In the present, Candace declares that, now knowing the boys can be busted, she will never stop trying to do so. As she left, Ferb later commented that they learn that she will mellow with age. Transcript Songs * Today is Gonna Be a Great Day (Second Verse) * Also Sprach Zarathustra * Charmed Life End Credits Isabella travels back in time to just after Phineas decides to travel to the future and stops them by giving them the wood-metal fuser they needed in the first place. Phineas offers her a soda, which she accepts—she vanishes with it. Phineas points out that now they don't need to travel to the future. Ferb says maybe some other time. During the end logos, Candace yells, "I'm watching you!!" Gallery "}} Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? By Isabella: By Phineas: Hey, where's Perry? Oh, there you are, Perry None. Perry's entrance to his lair None. Memorable Quotes Background Information * Phineas knows Bowling For Soup and even says the name of the band to Xavier and Fred. * When present Candace pleads with future Linda to bust Phineas and Ferb, Linda states that her ''Phineas and Ferb are 30 years old now and the young boys are out of her jurisdiction. Given that they state time traveling 20 years into the future, this would imply that in the present, Phineas and Ferb are around 10 years old. * Past Phineas had the same voice as he normally does, even after Candace from the future stopped her future self (from before) from busting them, and they were in the backyard, even though he should have the voice he had in "Rollercoaster". This was not possible since Vincent Martella's voice changed after recording the pilot episode. Production Information * A clip of this episode was shown at Comic Con 2009. * Although meant as a throwaway gag, the producers actually had to create a complicated backstory in order to alleviate Disney Television Animation president of original series Jill Sanford's concerns as to how exactly Stacy could qualify to become president of Uruguay. As explained by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh in an [https://archive.is/20120703035402/www.wired.com/geekdad/2009/09/phineas-and-ferb-interview/ interview with ''Wired's GeekDad blog]: "Dan immediately answered with this great 'well, back at this time, she met this guy who was actually the son of a Uruguayan diplomat, she moved there, 20 years after the law was changed for her to...' and there's actually a whole backstory about how Stacy managed to qualify and, you know, passing some sweeping llama legislation brought her to the forefront of Uruguayan politics." *In the future, Bowling for Soup sings the second verse of "Today is Gonna Be a Great Day". However, it features the extended version of the theme song.http://www.multichannel.com/article/316427-Disney_Preps_Phineas_And_Ferb_Fall_Event.php * The song "Today is Gonna Be a Great Day" isn't translated in any of the other languages' versions of this episode except for Japanese, probably due to copyright issues with Bowling for Soup. Instead, translated subtitles were shown at the bottom of the screen, with the expection of the Russian dub, where there are no subtitles at all. * In the Latin American dub, Stacy is made president of Switzerland instead of Uruguay. International Premieres * November 14, 2009 (Disney XD Spain) * December 12, 2009 (Disney XD Germany) * December 31, 2009 (Jetix Netherlands) * February 12, 2010 (Disney XD UK) * April 23, 2010 (Disney Channel UK) * May 9, 2010 (Disney XD Brazil) * May 20, 2010 (Disney XD Latin America) * June 10, 2010 (Disney Channel Latin America) * June 13, 2010 (Disney Channel Brazil) Errors * The time machine cannot move positions during any travel period, however during the credits Isabella somehow traveled to the present Flynn Family's backyard from the future museum, but it could be possible that feature was removed while Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella were fixing the time machine, or while they were in the future. Alternatively she could have gone with the tool to the past and engaged someone to move the time machine to the site of the future Flynn-Fletcher household and then gone forward in time to quantum boogaloo day. * When Candace first appears in this episode, she is talking to Stacy on the land-line phone about waiting for the right moment to bust her brothers. She pauses for a second, Stacy asks if she's still there and we see Candace running towards the museum yelling "They're on the move! I'll bust them now! I'll bust them now!" on her cellphone. One could argue that Candace had hung up on Stacy and called her back screaming "They're on the move!" But the way the scene was portrayed, this scenario is unlikely. * When Future Candace advises the Phineas and Ferb not to travel into the future again, Phineas pointed out that they came to the future for the steel and wood fusing device, but he couldn't have known this because he was the Phineas from the beginning of summer and he wasn't working on (and probably hasn't even came up with the idea of) the superstructure from the beginning of the episode. It could be possible that the boys were informed about about this when they arrived in the future. Isabella brings them the tool even though she is from the past and does not know this. It's possible since she started time traveling after they realized they needed it, she got the tool for them in the future and back to the time after Baljeet angrily left and gave it to them. ** If the Candaces made a mistake and arrived on the day of "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" (and this seems to be canonical), then almost all the problems go away. The boys could have made the trip to get the device a few days before the Future Candaces arrived, so naturally they know all about it. However, it does state that they went back to the first day of the summer, possibly meaning that the events of Rollercoaster took place in a previous summer. However, this is unlikely due to the fact that this was the first summer they had acted on their Big Ideas.(Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!) Alternatively, it could merely be saying they went to the first day of the summer because Candace had gotten the dates mixed up, and was showing her perspective in the text. * On the checkers board Perry and Doofenshmirtz used, it shows two checkers side-by-side. In checkers, all pieces stay on one of the two colors the entire game. However, it is possible that in the future, that the rule has changed, or that's just how Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz play. * The tree is supposed to explode about 20 seconds after it did in this episode. * In "It's About Time", the time machine needs to be plugged in. However, in this episode, the time machine can work without it being plugged in ** It's possible that Phineas and Ferb updated the machine.. * Good Future Candace says "So that's how that happened", but she did see the helicopter carrying the rollercoaster. However, it is possible that she forgot about this within the years that passed. * When Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella were going to fix the time machine with Future Candace, while Isabella was talking to Ferb, the larger eye was in front of the smaller eye. *When the two Candaces first walk up to Phineas, Ferb and Isabella by the tree, Isabella's shadow is white. * When Future Candace goes to the antique shop to tell Linda about the boys, Linda is standing behind the counter. However, when she's telling Candace about her comeback tour, she's standing in front of the counter. * When Future Candace enters the "Super Food and Stuff Mart" the sign on the front disappears but reappears when she drags mom out of the store. * The Time Machine was on a stand in the museum, however in these events it is on the floor. * The Time Machine that Phineas and Ferb use to travel to the past was on the same spot as the second Time Machine, so the first Time Machine would be destroyed. * Perry gets injured during a failed attempt of escape. He ends up in hospital with broken bones for several months. Yet Major Monogram did not replace him. ** It's possible that Monogram did replace him, and his replacement failed to stop Doofenshmirtz. * Good Future Candace is seen taking the time machine that the original time traveler from the 19th century came from. Later it's destroyed by the giant tin foil ball. Therefore, the professor would never be able to return to the past, therefore the time machine in the museum (that time machine 200 years older) should have never been. Not in "It's About Time!", not at the beginning of the episode, not when she would use it to go back to the past to bust her brothers and not later when she returns with Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and her younger self. This creates a paradox of the origins of the time machine. Of course, the time traveler could have built another time machine and went back to the past with that one. ** Another possibility is that Onasis created two time machines: one unfinished prototype that was left in the past (which was given to the museum and fixed by Phineas and Ferb in the earlier episode), and the one he took to the future, which was destroyed. Onasis would have no problem with this, as he announced that he was going to stay in the future after being informed that corndogs had been invented. * In "It's About Time!" it's mentioned that the time machine was never finished. In this episode we see the builder of the time machine go to the future with a finished one. This could be explained by the earlier theory. * As Phineas gets confused which Candace is the real Candace, the space between Isabella's legs is white. * When Isabella finds out she marries Phineas (or Ferb), a railing (or part of the wall) behind the time machine is near the top of the seat. But after Ferb winks at her, it is near the middle. Also note that Isabella is seated behind Ferb and to his left, but Ferb looks over his right shoulder to wink at her. * When Isabella compliments Phineas on the rollercoaster, Perry can be seen lying in front of them. But when the two Candaces from the future show up, he is no longer there. This could be due to the fact that it was integrated with the scene from Rollercoaster, and they forgot to animate Perry. * Good Future Candace tells the boys that the time machine she arrived in was destroyed. She is mistaken; just as there were two Candaces there were two time machines, one in the museum and one in the future dump. Her confused explanation would make Phineas think Good Future and Bad Future Candace came together in the same time machine, which was then destroyed. His explanation back to her was incorrect, based on that faulty assumption. They must have used the time machine of Good Future Candace, which didn't really need to be fixed. * The direction that the lever moves on the Time Machine should be the same all the time for going back or forward in time. However, it changes directions multiple times. * Isebella mentions that she caught smallpox on her time travel trip, but the symptoms of smallpox take about two weeks to show up after contracting it. (Note:This may not be an error because it is possible that she stayed back in the past for two weeks before returning to the boys) * When Bowling For Soup is singing the map behind them has Michigan and Ontario coloured the same making it look like one big state or province. *Since the rest of the episode took place the day of the rollercoaster, Future Candace travels to it while "PAST" appears during the time stream. However at the end when everyone goes home it says "PRESENT", it should've said "PAST". *When Future Candace went to the antique shop, her leg was half for a second. Continuity * Future Candace from a good future busts Phineas and Ferb when they build their first "Big Idea", the Coolest Coaster Ever, on the first day of summer. She also finds out how it disappears. * The time machine from this episode reappears in this episode, along with the appearance of Professor Onassis, who created the original time machine. ("It's About Time!") * It is said by Candace that she will date Jeremy through high school and college and then marry him and have two kids, Xavier and Amanda, who are seen in this episode, along with Xavier's brother, Fred. ("The Best Lazy Day Ever", "Swiss Family Phineas", "Spa Day") *Future Linda mentions that she's preparing for her Comeback-Comeback-Comeback-Comeback-Comeback-Comeback-Comeback Tour, presumably referring to her Lindana career ("Flop Starz, Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!). She says that if she does two more comeback tours, she gets a free pie. Allusions * The title is a play on the oft-parodied sequel title Breakin' 2: Electric Boogaloo. It has been confirmed by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh that the episode's title was originally a more direct reference: "Time Machine 2: Quantum Boogaloo." * Back to the Future Part II'' - The whole plot is a reference to Back to the Future Part II, both Candace and Marty McFly do something to disrupt the space-time continuum and it leads to their town becoming a polluted and corrupt place. * At the end of the archival footage as Emperor Doofenshmirtz's image is shown, he sings the opening notes of Also sprach Zarathustra, made famous by the movie 2001: A Space Odyssey. *''It's a Wonderful Life - In the movie George Bailey learns that had he not been born, pleasant Bedford Falls would become a sin-city under the thumb of Henry F. Potter. Candace learns that had she succeeded in a single bust, Danville would become a toxic wasteland in the thrall of Emperor Doofenshmirtz. * In the dystopian future, Doofenshmirtz already had everyone forced in an oath of obedience to him, similar to the Oath of Allegiance by Hitler to the army and civil servants. Trivia * The giant bone appears in the present, when it is about to be displayed; future, in the same location; and altered future, on top of the time machine in the city dump. *2nd time we see Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz as elders. ("Lights, Candace, Action!") *When Future Candace makes the boys promise never to travel to the future again, she was mistaken. Paradoxes are caused by traveling to the past, (as she did), not the future. *Carl still works at OWCA, which means he must have been hired after his internship. * This is the first episode that the future has few plots of the first episode, Rollercoaster. *At the end of Charmed Life, Doofenshmirtz holds a long note, along with the music at the end, it sounds the same as "My Goody Two-Shoes Brother". ("Tree to Get Ready") *In the alternative future, Doofenshmirtz changes everyone names to Joe so he doesn't have to remember any names. Sort of similar to when he names his crocodiles "Susan and Susan". ("The Ballad of Badbeard") *Candace shimmies up the holographic tree the same way she did in Backyard Aquarium. *Third time Phineas and Ferb went to the museum. First is in ("It's About Time!") and the second is ("Greece Lightning"). *Linda's line, "You two are in so much trouble", echos Candace's line, "Those two are in such big trouble", from "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!". *Third 2-part episode where Lawrence does not appear ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "The Chronicles of Meap"). *This episode was named #7 on WatchMojo.com's Top 10 Phineas and Ferb Episodes.Top 10 Phineas and Ferb Episodes * The second verse of the full theme song is sung during near the end of the first third. * If "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister" took place before this episode, there would be a discrepancy between the size of Future Candace and the world as it was in "Rollercoaster". * Isabella went to the past and gave them the steel-wood fuser they needed. This would stop the episode from making an alternate ending on Rollercoaster and stop messing up the Future. In the episode, Phineas and Ferb inadvertently created a temporal paradox. There are many other paradoxes in the episode, most of which are hand-waved away. About the Future * Future Phineas and Ferb are not shown, but they are mentioned. * Candace has three children, identical to her own family - two sons, Xavier and Fred, and a daughter, Amanda and it is implied that she and Jeremy have gotten married (due to the fact that Xavier bears a resemblance to Jeremy, also Candace mentions several times that when she marries Jeremy she will name her kids Xavier and Amanda). * Perry is alive (albeit old) in the future, still battling Doofenshmirtz but at checkers. * Any relationship (Phineas & Isabella, Candace & Jeremy, etc.) is not shown in this episode. However, it's mentioned that Isabella becomes the aunt (through marriage) of Candace's kids, meaning that Isabella ends up marrying Phineas or Ferb as an adult. * The antique shop still exists and is running. * 30 year old Phineas is in Switzerland to receive an award. Most likely NOT the Nobel Prize since it is awarded in Sweden (or the Netherlands, in the case of the Peace Prize). He may be receiving the Marcel Benoist Prize, which is awarded for achievements in science. * 30 year old Ferb is in Camp David. Most likely in an advisory role, since being 30 would be too young to be President (35 years old is the minimum age for president). Of course, it was the future, so several amendments may have been passed by that time, making it legal for him to become president. * Stacy is the President of Uruguay. * If the current time stream stays the way it is seen to end up going, the only time Phineas and Ferb will ever get busted is 20 years in the future, and nothing will come of it. However, since Isabella gave them the invention Phineas and Ferb that they had to time travel for at the beginning of the episode, they might not be busted at all since they no longer have a reason to time travel and undid the whole episode. * It is unknown if the Doofenshmirtz empire holds in the alternate future, because it is unknown if he remarried or if Vanessa becomes next in power. *Ferb might have not married Vanessa because future Candace doesn't know who Doofenshmirtz is. *It is possible that Candace never got her driver's license, since she isn't seen driving in this episode. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas (Past & Present) * Ashley Tisdale as Candace (Past, Present & Future/bad future) * Thomas Sangster as Ferb (Past & Present) * Alyson Stoner as Isabella (Past & Present), Additional Voices * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet, Additional Voices * Caroline Rhea as Mom (Past, Present & Future) * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Past & Future/bad future), Additional Voices * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram (Future), Additional Voices * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry (Past & Future/bad future), Additional Voices * Tyler Alexander Mann as Future Carl, Additional Voices * Jennifer Stone as Amanda * Noah Munck as Xavier * Moises Arias as Fred * Jennifer Grey as Librarian (possibly Joe), Additional Voices * Bowling For Soup as themselves * Additional voices: Danny Jacob, Tom Kenny, Richard O'Brien, Jaret Reddick, Charlie Schlatter References de:Dunkle Zukunft pl:Kwantowa opowieść es:El Viaje Cuántico de Phineas y Ferb pt-br:A Máquina do Tempo Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:P Category:Two-part Episodes